Imprints and Scars
by EriePooh
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella is devastated, feeling empty and broken. Confusion sets in when she can't stop dreaming about the Vampire who left her and the Quileute who saved her. Upon Charlie's request she goes with him to a bon fire in La Push to celebrate Jake's birthday. When she sees Sam, will she be able to stay away? A Sam and Bella imprint story. SM owns all!
1. My Savior

**So I have decided to try a new combination than I usually do, so I hope my fans enjoy and all you new readers too! Let me know what you think when you are done! :)**

**Bella's POV**

Numbness that was a good way to describe how I now felt. Both mentally and physically, it was a welcome change to the gaping hole in my chest I had previously felt. I felt weak and childlike as I curled in a ball on the forest floor having finally giving up on following Ed-him, now there is a feeling, deep pain. I used the fallen foliage as a pillow as I give up on everything. I don't care who it hurts, I cannot live without Edward.

With that thought I succumb to the deep feeling of exhaustion that wracks through me, as if my mind is telling me to just give up, if not forever then at least for a little while. Then maybe when I reawaken this will all be a horrible dream.

I have no such luck. The next time I wake up I am still on the forest floor, except now I can hear the sound of a man's voice. The sound of it makes the pain go away. I start moaning at first, so quiet that I can't even hear it. Eventually I am able to get louder but not by much and it isn't even anything that sounds remotely understandable. Just some moaning sound, which is all I can muster.

I don't know how long I lie awake trying to get my voice above a dull whisper. The more I try the more my lungs and throat rebel against me, making me stop before I pass out completely.

"BELLA!" The voice is closer now; I yell out his name, I know it's him coming back for me. I use the thought that he changed his mind, that he wants me to give me the strength to pull myself up enough to go towards the voice.

The trees offer support as I stumble through the rugged terrain. I can hear the voice getting closer. Then it stops completely, though I continue on my way toward him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bella!" It starts up again right when I am ready to give up.

"Edward" I croak, finally making some sort of a coherent moan, though it is still not loud enough. I can feel he is closer though, I can hear him and feel the whole he tore into my chest begin to heal.

"Bella!" His beautiful voice is growing closer. The only thing that stops me is the log that I trip over, falling down to the ground again, this time too weak to get back up.

"Edward!" I yell as loud as I can, my voice unsteady and cracking. Screaming took the last bit of energy I had left and I succumbed to unconsciousness.

"It's okay Bella, you're safe now." I hear softly in my ear. My teeth are chattering and my body feels wet and cold, I can feel the tightness you feel when you break out in goose bumps. I feel safe, warm, saved. My savior has found me. I don't know who he is, all I know is I feel whole again. I close my eyes and sleep, burrowing my head into his neck and wrapping my arms around his neck as he carries me bridal style to our next location.

I ease open my eyes to find three people hovering over me, my dad, some scary guy with a mustache, and one of the guys from the reservation. My dad had the worried pale look on his face. "What happened?" I ask. The last thing I remember clearly is meeting with Edward in the woods. "He's gone for real, isn't he?" I ask, feeling oddly okay. I must be in shock.

"He is, I found your note, but when you didn't come home by dark I enlisted some help, thank god we found you. Any more time out there and you would have caught hypothermia. What on earth were you thinking going in the woods that deep?" He asks, obviously not sure if he wants to go concerned or disappointed father on me.

"He wanted to talk, told me he was leaving then walked away. We were in the woods, I followed him." I say, feeling drowsy and weak again. "Can I sleep now?" I ask.

"Sure thing honey." Charlie says, and with that I fall back into slumber.

When I awaken again I am in my room. The warmth of my sheets and comforter surrounds me. I don't know how I got up here, which is only slightly concerning compared to the ache I feel in every bone in my body and the hole in my chest.

"He's gone." I whisper to myself, sitting up in bed. The thought is finally starting to make sense in my mind. He left, he doesn't want me. That thought alone takes all the breath from my body, breath that I can't seem to catch. As if I have no lungs, as if he took away everything I needed to live, he being number one on the list.

"_Breathe love."_ I gasp and open my eyes to look around, Edward's voice slowly calming me down.

"Edward?" I ask, my eyes fall to the empty rocking chair. He isn't here, but his voice sounded so real. I must be going insane.

_Knock, knock, knock_

There is a light tapping on the door before Charlie tentatively opens the door.

"Hey Bells, how ya feeling this morning?" He asks, the hopeful look on his face is almost painful. How bad was I when he found me?

"Yeah dad, fine." I say brushing my fingers through my hair.

"Good, well I am off to the station." He says hesitantly. He and I were never big on communication or anything.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I say, tossing my covers off me and climbing out of bed.

"I'll call when I can. Sam may be stopping by later to check on you." At the mention of the name my heart flutters.

"Sam?" I question, the name making me giddy but the face is absent from my mind.

"Sam Uley, he found you last night. Stayed until Dr. Gerandy said you were stable. Then he carried you up here." He said with a tone of confusion as if he didn't know why I didn't know that in the first place.

"Oh, right." I say, trying to play off my own ignorance to all that happened last night. He nods and heads out of the house.

I granny hobble my way into the bathroom to shower before crashing back into my bed, still hoping to wake up and have this all be a nightmare.

**Sam's POV**

"She left a note in the house, saying she would be back. Her truck is in the driveway and there are foot print trails every few feet where the leaves are scarce." I say to Charlie. I can see the panic in his eyes.

"Sam, if he took her I swear I will kill him and make it look like an accident!" He says grimly. I chuckle at the slim chance at that happening; the damn leach would kill him, even though he's a coward.

"Charlie, stay calm, we are looking, and I myself am going to go now. " I say. If I phase I will find her in five minutes. One of the perks of turning into a giant wolf, I have the sense of smell like one.

"Take my men, they can call if you need back up." He says insistently.

"Chief Swan, no offense but I got this." I say, knowing it will just slow down the process significantly.

"I don't need two missing kids in my area, bad enough one is, and she is my daughter, now go." He orders. I begrudgingly nod and follow the officer appointed to help me out of the house.

"The chief is pretty messed up isn't he?" the dummy says.

"Well you would be too if your daughter disappeared now wouldn't you." I say offhandedly.

"I guess." I roll my eyes. This is the idiot that is going to help me find her. I could be on her trail by now!

Even when I am in human form I still have super senses. Not as good though. I lead dumb ass to the forest entry where we first saw her prints. "Best we start this way." I say, gesturing to the faint opening in the trees where there once was a path.

"Are you sure?" He asks dumbly.

"No, I am just saying that because I thought it looked pretty." I say sarcastically before starting forward.

"BELLA!" I yell, hoping I may hear some sort of response. Luckily I do, the faint grumbling sound off in the distance, only I can hear lets me know we are on the right path. Helpfully, the grumbling continues, at first it sounds like nothing, but after a few minutes the she whispers the leaches name before she is silent.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?"

"You're new at this aren't you?" I ask annoyed.

"This is my first week, how could you tell?" He asks nervously.

"Just a guess." After that, we are silent as we make our way through the increasingly rough and slippery terrain.

"Bella!" I yell louder.

"Edward!" A womanly moan croaks from a closer distance, this time loud and close enough for my companion to hear as well.

"Did you hear that?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, now come on before she passes out." I say "Bella!" I call out again, trying to get the best reading of where she is located.

"Edward!" She yells her voice clearer and steadier.

We pick up our speed, her voice sounding closer than ever. I pick up into a run, speeding as fast as I can toward her.

Five minutes pass; I can hear the officer attempting to keep up. I stop in my tracks when I see a figure in the distance.

"There she is!" I yell back toward him before I charge forward to her shivering form.

The minute I take her into my arms it's like all the world melts away. All I can think about is how much I need to get her safe, never leave her side so I can keep her that way. The elders spoke of this once, imprinting they called it. When two souls are meant to be one, it has happened to a few members of the pack who are off trying to figure out what the Cullens are doing and where they are off to.

She stirs in my arms, opening her eyes slightly. "It's okay Bella, you're safe now." I say hoping to bring her some calm. Her chattering teeth concern me, my body heat near her and she is still freezing. She turns into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and nuzzles her face into my chest. The chattering stops soon after.

It takes about a half an hour to return her to the Chief's house and lay her on the couch. "She is safe now sir, she may need a doctors attention." I say, hoping he takes my advice.

"Thank you Sam, where is Smith?" He asks, looking behind me just as the idiot stumbles breathlessly into the house. "Oh there he is." Charlie says amused for a moment before his concentration is solely on Bella's sleeping form.

"Anyway, a doctor would be well advised." I say.

"I already called one, he is on his way." He says and then sits down at Bella's feet.

"If you don't mind sir, I would like to stay until I know she is out of the woods." I say nervously, not ready, nor am I willing to leave until I know my girl is safe.

"Of course, have a seat, Smith go ahead and head home son." He grumbles, his sole focus is still on Bella's welfare. We don't wait long before Dr. Gerandy shows up.

"She is lucky Charlie, any longer and she would have caught hypothermia. Other than a broken heart and the injuries Dr. Cullen stitched she is fine." He says after looking her over.

"Thank the heavens for that." Charlie says. She begins to stir slightly. All three of us gather around to see her beautiful brown orbs.

"What happened?" She asks confused "He's gone for real isn't he?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He is, I found your note, but when you didn't come home by dark I enlisted some help, thank god we found you. Any more time out there and you would have caught hypothermia. What on earth were you thinking going in the woods that deep?" Charlie asks a mix of concern and reprimand.

"He wanted to talk, told me he was leaving then walked away. We were in the woods, I followed him." She says in a far off sounding voice "Can I sleep now?" she asks drowsily.

"Sure thing honey." Charlie says, and with that she falls back into slumber.

I carry her up to her room and tuck her in bed, unfolding her blanket from the end of her bed and covering her with the extra warmth.

"Good Night my Bella." I whisper before exiting, accepting my fate of watching over her from the outside. For now.

**Well there you have it everyone! Please leave a review and tell me if you think I should continue on! :)**

**EriePooh**


	2. Dream Catcher

**Bella's POV**

"_I don't want you to come." He says, his face showing no emotion._

"_You what?" I can hardly believe what he is saying I feel like all the air has left my lungs._

"_You were an easy distraction, but now I am bored. I promise it will be as if we never existed." He says, not even having the respect to look me in the eye._

"_Well… if that is what you want." I say, trying to act brave and indifferent like he is._

"_Yes it is." He says firmly before turning and walking away, it's like it is in slow motion, I begin running after him, trying to catch up. I scream his name. The rain begins to pour and trickle down from the trees and hit my already cold skin. After what is probably fifteen minutes of running I feel myself collapse and fall to the ground in a heap. _

_Then suddenly Victoria is in front of me when I reopen my eyes, her red eyes mimicking the devil himself as she smiles and greets me. "Well well well, I was planning on killing you in front of your lover boy, however I am not that patient." She mocks._

"_They are gone, so do what you want." I say pitifully._

"_Now why would I believe that, after all they did to save your lame ass." She says incriminatingly._

"_Well bitch, I can't even believe it myself, so just fucking kill me now or go so I can sit in my own misery." I snap just wanting this to be over._

"_Well, see it isn't any fun when you want it to happen, however torture and begging for death sounds like a very savory idea." She says standing up from the crouch she was in. She taps her chin while pacing back and forth in front of me before turning and taking a lunge at me._

_ROARRRR!_

_A loud roar stops her mid jump as a giant black wolf jumps out of the underbrush and knocks her into a tree ten feet away from where I lay._

The sound of my own screaming pulls me out of my sleep. I sit up and clutch my hand to my chest, trying to get it to slow down and stop beating out of my chest. I take deep breaths trying to stop hyper ventilating.

"Bella, are you okay?" My dad opens the door a touch and pops his head in. I nod, still trying to slow my breathing. This has become somewhat of a nightly thing in the past week since Edw- He left. The same nightmare comes every night. "Alright, well I have to get going to the station. Have a good day." He says, the same worried look on his face he always has. I swear it has become a permanent look for him. Like when your mom says if you make a face too many times it will stick like that.

"Have a good day Dad." I mumble. He nods before backing out and heading down the stairs. I sit on my bed for five minutes or so before forcing myself to get up and start a new day. My mind is pretty much on auto pilot as I throw on a simple pair of jeans, plain scoop neck t-shirt, and a zip up hoody, brush through my hair and throw it up in a pony tail, brush my teeth, throw on my converse, and hop in my truck.

I hear them whispering about me around school, some laugh, some worry, some feel sorry for poor little Isabella Swan. When I actually realize life is going on around me I am sitting in my first class of the day, English, we are currently still working on Romeo and Juliette. Some big test of some sort is coming up in a few days that covers the whole book, so now we are doing a dumb spark notes review version of the play so that the people who didn't pay a bit of attention don't fail. It's a really great process.

"Miss Swan, what, in your opinion, was the most important part of the story?" My teacher asks me, purposely putting me on the spot.

"The ending." I say, hoping he will leave it at that so that the whole class can stop staring at me.

"And why is that?" He counters. I sigh to myself.

"The whole story shows a great romance between two young people who are on opposite sides of the spectrum, enemies for all intents and purposes. In the end they prove just how much they love each other by killing themselves in honor of the other, knowing that their world is not worth living without the other." I say, feeling the gaping hole return in my chest, my breathing speeds up, my heart races.

"Interesting point Bella, anyone else have an opinion on the question?" He asks the whole class. No one answers; everyone is staring at me gasping for breath. I start to feel light headed and dizzy. I put my head down in my arms trying to stop from feeling like this. "Bella? Are you alright?" I feel the teachers hand on my shoulder as he questions me. I nod, not wanting to raise my head and let everyone know the tears are starting to form in my eyes and my face is most likely all red.

"She is just a needy brat who is sad because Edward finally came to his senses and left her sorry ass." I hear Lauren say not as quietly as she may think to Jessica next to her.

"Can I leave?" I mumble, not lifting my head.

"Since you are an adult I cannot stop you, so if that is what you feel is best then go on ahead." The teacher says softly. I quickly raise out of my seat and walk as fast as I can to the door and leave, surprisingly not tripping or stumbling in my wake.

I head straight to my truck and head home. Charlie will probably be pissed that I skipped yet another day of school, however at this point I don't care. He probably won't even know since I can just sign myself out.

Once I get home I change back into my pajamas and grab my through blanket and my pillow and trek down the stairs to the living room and flop on the couch. It's the only place I don't remember him, the only place where he isn't constantly around me, in my thoughts, in my dreams. I don't know why it just is.

I curl in a ball, hugging my pillow to my chest in an act to make the hole go away, it's a temporary fix. I turn the TV on so I have noise and something to focus on so I don't listen to my own thoughts and over think everything though I don't last long before slumber takes over me.

"_I'm here Bella, you just have to see it." A strange voice says. I gasp, looking around. There is nothing but pitch black around me. The floor beneath me is soft and wet. Nothing but socks and the lounge pants and wife beater tank top clothe me. There is a wind somehow; I turn, squinting into the darkness. Trying to see something around me but failing._

"_I'm right here Bella, always here. When you need me I'll know, one day you will understand." The voice says cryptically._

"_Who are you?" I yell out, spinning, trying to find where the voice is coming from._

"_Open your eyes Bella. Open your eyes." Is all he says. Suddenly I am in the forest; Edward is in front of me._

"_I don't want you Bella, you were just a distraction." His face is solemn and emotionless._

"_I don't understand, You don't… want me?" I say breathlessly, feeling like all the air was knocked out of me._

"_No. I must go now." He turns and leaves. I fall down to the ground, turning into myself feeling defeated until Sam shows up. The man who saved me from the forest. _

"_I am always here Bella." He says, the voice matching the man in the dark. "Always." He whispers as he carries me back to my room._

I shoot up, my breath coming in fast pants. "What the hell was that about?" I whisper to myself.


	3. For Them

**BPOV**

It's been a month since they left me, a month since I could smile, a month since I felt hole, since my dad has looked at me with any other expression but deep worry and sorrow. I just stopped going to school, it hurt too much and I have no energy to do anything anymore. The most I can do is making something to eat, and even then it's some form of leftover, frozen, and or prepackaged microwavable item.

Angela has been bringing me my work and taking it back for me, I know I am passing enough for now. The school is on my ass about missing too many days. I am supposed to meet with my councilor and some of the state court officials. I am close to be put on Becca Bill. I hate Washington state laws, the dumb bill just makes it so if you miss too many days you can only miss some if you have a doctor's note or are sent home by your school nurse, otherwise you and your parents get in trouble, there are fines and juvy involved. It's supposed to help stop truant kids from missing school, it doesn't stop them, and we teenagers know just how to beat the system… most of the time.

Charlie and I sit at breakfast, it was one of my better nights of sleep last night, the same dream keeps repeating involving Sam, the wolf, Victoria, and Ed- him. It seems my dreams are the only place where it feels okay to think about him.

"Bella, I know you are an adult now, but this could get serious, so either go to school, or drop out, or do whatever online thing you can, but figure it out before you get into trouble." Charlie tells me after reading the letter my school sent home to him.

"Okay Dad, I will." I say, not really feeling what I was saying, but there is nothing new there.

"Right, well I have to go to work now, you know it's bad when the police chief's daughter is close to being in big trouble for truancy, how am I supposed to enforce the rules on the rest of the town when I can't do it at my own home." He says getting up from the kitchen table clearly ticked off, or something. The next five minutes between them and when he walked out the door were silent and tense. I sat staring out the window and he thudded about before gruffly leaving out the front door.

Once he left I let out a deep sigh, putting my head down on the table in front of me. It's not like I want to feel like this! If I had a choice I would feel alive again, or at least a little more happy. I feel like my chest was ripped open and a part of me is missing.

I look at the clock; I have about twenty minutes before I would normally leave for school. I could try, just to appease Charlie, and to prove to myself that I am not totally worthless without them.

I jump up and run upstairs to throw some clothes on and fix my hair to look somewhat tame. Nothing fancy, a pair of jeans, a pull over sweat shirt, and my converse, I grab my backpack and head to my truck. I panic and battle between turning around or following through with this all the way to my usual parking spot at school.

"You got this Bella, you don't need him. Charlie needs you to do this. Do it for him if you can't for yourself." I say to myself. I take a deep breath, grab my bag off the passenger seat, and slide out of the car, keeping my head down.

When I finally look up, no one has seemed to notice me here which helps me stay calm. I don't want to be fussed over, noticed, talked about, pitied, laughed at, or anything. I would love to just be here, go home, and no one be any the wiser.

"You're alive!" I hear jokingly from behind me. I turn around to see none other than Mike Newton standing by his locker, which happens to be right across the hall from mine.

"Good observation!" I say sarcastically. Hoping to scare him off, but knowing Mike, it will only stir him on more.

"Glad to see dip shit didn't make you lose your spunk completely." He says flirtatiously as he walks, no, stalks towards me.

"Don't talk about him that way and what the hell are you talking about Newton?" I snap back.

"You were always so cryptic and serious around Edward and the Cullen's, not the shy yet fun girl we saw before they got their hooks in you." He says, the bell rings, he nods and walks away leaving me mad, confused, and curious about what he meant by that. I was myself around Edward, I mean sure I let him make most of the decisions for me, but that is what it is supposed to be like, isn't it? That's how my mom and Phil are.

I walk into class and see the seating arrangements haven't changed. I walk to my seat in the back of the room and pull out the materials I have thanks to Angela. "Alright class, today we are going to have a silent reading day, so pull out your assigned novel. You are to finish to chapter 26 by tomorrow and there will be a test." He says before sitting in his chair and grading papers. I made it through the whole first few periods without anyone really noticing me or at least not commenting on it.

"I thought she killed herself, that's what Jessica said." I hear people whisper when I walk into the cafeteria for lunch.

"That's why you don't listen to Jessica, she said that one chick was pregnant when she was just fat. Bella is just sad, I think she went to visit her mom, that's why she was gone." The girls friend says back.

"Then why is she not all tan, her mom lives in Florida."

"Oh, well then who knows." I keep walking as they keep talking, people trying to figure out why I was gone, they will never get it. No one will ever understand why I am the way I am.

"Hey Ang, mind if I sit here?" I ask timidly when I reach my old table. Jessica sits with her arm around Mike, Lauren sits with her new boy toy for the minute, Angela and Ben sit next to each other but are keeping it appropriate for school.

"Of course not, have a seat!" She says, scooting over. I see Lauren roll her eyes but scoot down anyway, probably to see if I will crack and give her more drama and gossip to talk about with her cohorts.

"Thanks." I mumble before sitting down. They continue on around me, most knowing I don't want to make conversation.

"So Bella, you find some new guy yet. I mean you and Edward weren't that serious so it isn't that hard to move on right?" Lauren says in her snobby way. I feel my chest tighten.

"No one yet, but who knows." I say smoothly in spite of my fight for air. My chest feels tight and my lungs feel empty, like someone knocked the wind out of me.

"Oh well, you still holding out for when Eddie boy returns?" She counters, fishing for information.

"No, he isn't coming back, his family permanently moved to Las Angeles. Carlisle got a job at a hospital down there where they are opening a new wing and want him to help open it and run the new department." I say, almost believing the lie myself.

"What about college?"

"He is going to Dartmouth, I plan on going to WSU, we weren't sure we would be together after this year anyway, guess that was decided for us." I say, trying to act uninterested, hoping people don't see through me to how full of shit I am.

"Well that sucks, where have you been for the past month or whatever?" She asks. It's obvious that my stories are believed by her intense interrogation.

"My mom and her Husband were in Oregon for a month and I drove down there to see her and hang out for a little while and then I got the flu so I was out for a while." I say, pulling out the granola bar I keep in my bag. My stomach is making itself known for the first time in a long time. I feel like me again, well not completely but a step closer to me.

"Well that is nice." She says, clearly angry she didn't find a story in my sad life.

"Yeah, I am just glad Angela had been bringing me my work, otherwise I would be so behind!" I say, after that they slowly go back to their own conversations. I look over to the windows, looking at the beautiful sunny day. I excuse myself to go out and sit in the sunlight for a little while until I have to go to class.

"Bella?" I hear his deep voice from behind me the same tone that I hear in my dream. I turn to see Sam Uley walking up from behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, worry setting in. The last time I saw Sam was the night he found me in the woods.

"Your dad went home for lunch and saw you weren't there and thought you ran or something. He called Billy to see if he knew of anything and I was there. I offered to check here." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I see, well you can tell my father that I am fine and will be home when school is over. He seriously thinks I would run away?" I ask, worried and upset.

"Yes, you haven't really given him any reason to think you wanted to stay. Now that the Cullens are gone and all." He spits out their name like it is venom.

"Well I didn't, I am trying to be better, really. Everywhere I go it's a memory, I feel like I can't breathe, like there is a part of me missing. Sam this is the longest conversation I have been able to have about this without having a panic attack." I say.

"It will get better honey, trust me. One day everything will make sense again, you will find someone who makes you feel the same if not better, you will live for yourself and your dreams, you will be okay again, trust me." He says, pulling me in for a hug and for some reason I want to believe him, I want what he says to be true, I want to be better, happy, hopeful.

"I can't keep on like this Sam. It hurts too much." I say shakily, the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Well if you think you can't and I know you can, and Charlie knows you can, then do it for us until you can do it for you." He says, pulling back to look into my eyes.

"Okay, I think I can do that." I say.

"I'm right here Bella, always here. When you need me I'll know, one day you will understand." He says, just like he does in my dream every night. I gasp as I make eye contact with him. Looking deep into his eyes, I feel something drawing me in towards him. I glance down as he licks his lips, I wonder if they are as soft as they look, what the hell am I thinking!

Just as I think I am about to find out if they are the bell rings, breaking the moment. "Go to class Isabella, call if you need me." He says kissing my forehead and walking away, leaving me confused, guilty, and lonely, feelings that increase with every step he takes away from me.


	4. Voices

**Hey everyone! Just warning there is a little bit of lemony goodness in this one... just a little bit. Please enjoy! 3**

**BPOV**

I kept reviewing my conversation with Sam the whole rest of the day at school, and on my way home. He made me want to feel better, like there was sun at the end of the tunnel, even though it didn't feel like it. I know I will never feel whole again, but as my mom always said 'fake it till you make it' so for Sam and for Charlie I have to make an effort to be somewhat normal again.

I pull into the driveway after school and see Charlie's cruiser sitting in its spot. He must have stayed after he found out where I was. Great, time to show that I am not a completely broken human being.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" I yell as I walk through the door. I hang my keys on the hook next to the door and kick off my shoes.

"Hey kiddo, you scared the shit out of me earlier, give me some warning next time please."

"Has it gotten that bad that during school hours that is the last place you expect I am when I am not here?" I ask nervously.

"It has Bella." He says, pulling me into a hug, a very long and awkward one at that.

"Well I am going to work on that." I say seriously.

"I'm proud of you kid, you wanna order pizza for dinner?" he asks.

"No, I think I'll cook tonight, lasagna sound good?" I ask, feeling inspired by my new source of will to live.

"Sure, sounds great." He says shocked.

"Awesome, let me see if we need anything and I will run to the store."

"I can go to the store; you work on homework after you make the list, father's orders." He says with a slight smile on his face.

"Yes sir!" I salute him in a cheesy kind of way before bounding into the kitchen to make the list he needed.

For the rest of the night I caught up on the large amount of work I had in front of me. I am at least three weeks behind on everything. We ate the lasagna I made, which was amazing. I sat at the coffee table while Charlie sat in his chair watching ESPN. It was nice coexisting with each other like that. I don't think we have done this since I moved in.

Around eleven I decided to head to bed so I could wake up on time tomorrow to shower and eat some breakfast. Charlie kissed my head… again awkwardly before I walked up the stairs.

I threw on some sweats and a wife beater before climbing under the covers and fell asleep instantly, for once today was a good day and I am looking forward to tomorrow.

"_I love you my Isabella." Sam says caressing my cheek gently._

"_I love you too my Sam." I say pulling him closer to me and kissing him softly on the lips. I loved it when we were like this, just the two of us. He deepens the kiss, pulling me closer to him by my waist._

"_Make love to me Sam." I say breathlessly as he kisses down my neck. He lifts his head looking me deep in the eyes while the hands on my waist brush up my sides pushing my shirt up and off in their wake. _

"_You're beautiful." He whispers to himself as he takes in my lacy lavender bra I thankfully chose to wear today. His hands return to my waist as he kisses me softly and passionately on the lips, leaving me breathless all over again. Bravely I push my hands under his shirt, pulling it off his extremely toned body. _

"_You're not so bad yourself baby." I say shyly, blushing profusely._

"_Thanks." He says sheepishly. I boldly reach behind me and unhook my bra, letting it fall to the floor and kicking it off into the corner. The look on my loves face is one that I will remember forever, a mix of happiness, fear, lust, and love all in one look. _

"_I love you so much." He says lifting me by the hips easily. I wrap my legs around his hips feeling his hard erection on my sopping core. I moan as I grind my hips against his loving the friction. _

"_God Sam." I moan as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking with perfection. He chuckles to himself, the vibrations cause a ripple effect as I feel myself break out in goose bumps and become dripping for him._

"_Sam, I need you now." I say, surprisingly not freaking out that I am about to lose my virginity. He backs me up and lays me down on his bed softly before unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them and my panties off in one go. He steps back, looking at me intensely as he pulls his own pants and boxers off of himself._

_His throbbing cock falls freely and that is when the nerves hit. He is fucking huge! My brain freaks at the sight, my heart excites, and my body reacts in a longing way, pretty much screaming for him to enter me already._

_Sam slowly lowers between my legs. His hands start slowly both fondling my breasts, then one hand is replaced my his mouth while the free hand travels softly down my side to my hip and down to my knee where he parts my legs as far as they go. His finger tips graze teasingly up my thigh and to my soaking wet core. _

_I moan when I feel his finger tips rub from my entrance to my clit softly, teasingly. _

"_Isabella, you are so wet for me. Is this all for me my love?" he asks huskily, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean._

"_Yes." I say breathily, feeling even more heat at the site of him tasting me._

"_Good." Is all he says before I feel his fingers back down to my pussy. I feel one finger at my entrance before it is slowly pushed in to me. I moan and buck against it, desperate for any source of friction._

"_Please Same." I groan as he stills himself. I feel the finger withdraw before his hard dick is lined up with me._

"_Are you sure you want this Bella, because now is the time to tell me." He says tenderly._

"_I have never been surer of anything." I say, he slowly pushes into me and "BELLLAAA!"_

I am woken from my dream to see my dad's horror filled face. A blush quickly invades my face as the memory of what I was just awoken from came back to me.

"Yeah dad, what's up?" I ask, hoping he doesn't know what I was just dreaming

"You were moaning, it scared me, you haven't had a dream that loud in a while. You okay?" He asked, worried I was having night mares again.

"Yeah, just a bad dream, go back to bed." I say calmly, my heart rate decreasing considerably. He nods and walks out of my room, closing the door behind him. I sit up, laying my head back on the headboard, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. It all felt so real, so fucking real. It was one of those dreams you have that when you wake up you wish it never ended or you wish it was real and the real life is just a depressing reminder of what isn't real. Oh my god what would Edward think?

Wait, why do I care? HE left me and doesn't care, so what do I care what the hell he thinks about me having a sex dream about Sam… oh my god… I just had a sex dream about Sam…

**SPOV**

I sit in the woods near her house in human form so the rest of the pack doesn't here my sappy thoughts, the past few nights they have gotten annoyed by me. I am close enough that I can hear everything going on in her room and being her imprint I can feel everything she is feeling and being a wolf I can smell everything going on. So when she starts moaning my name softly I hear, when the dream picks up and her panties moisten I smell it and when she starts falling farther into feeling the dream I can tell and let me tell you it takes everything in me not to jump through that window and make her dreams come true!

I feel myself get hard the farther she gets into her dream. "Sam" She moans wantonly in her sleep. I feel like a perv, sitting here getting turned on listening to her sleep. FUCK I am no better than that fucking leech she thinks she can't get over; little does she know it's her heart crying for me not him!

I hop off my place when I hear Charlie wake up and walk to see what was wrong, not wanting to hear what she has to say about the dream. I phase quickly and run back off to the rez.

**Jeez Sam, we were beginning to worry, what with us not hearing how much you love Bella every five minutes. **Paul says as soon as my thoughts are in his head.

**Shut it Paul, you feel the same way about Emily and you know it, now what is going on tonight? ** I ask, hoping he'll drop the subject.

**A red head was seen over on First Beach, we tried to catch her but she got away, I think she will be back though, she seemed like she was here for more than a midnight snack.** He replies quickly.

**Jake, Embry, Quil, you three are on night watch with me. Paul and Leah, go to sleep, you are on the clock tomorrow morning at 7. **I order strictly and everyone quickly falls into their roles. I take first beach, just in case the bitch decides to come back. My Bella pushed far from my mind so I can protect her and the rest of the people of La Push and Forks.

**Well that is all for this installment of "Imprints and Scars" I hope you liked it! Please leave me a little review! **

**3 EriePooh**


	5. Myths and Legends

**So here is chapter 5! For all of you who are also fans of my other story "Finding Where I Belong" I will be proceeding with the next chapter once I get this one caught up to it, so then I can alternate weeks and have them equal to the other. **

**This story is a little bit of filler however it is all very necessary and will pick up with more excitement in the next chapter. **

**ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

The blaring alarm is more of an annoyance than a wakeup call since I have been awake most of the night anyway. Ever since my dream about Sam the other night I have had nothing but dreams full of the two of us and our life together. Edward has been absent in all my dreams too, I haven't even felt the empty feeling, just deep confusion as to why he is gone, am I actually moving on?

"Bella, don't forget we are going to the rez tonight for Jake's surprise party thing." Charlie says when I bound down the stairs for school. I have been doing a lot better with going to school; it doesn't feel so hard or hopeless anymore. Before I felt like everyone was staring, judging, whispering… it sent off more than a few anxiety attacks.

"I know Dad, I will be ready. When are we heading out there?" I ask, not even pretending like I want to go. The only reason I even agreed to go was because it meant a lot to Charlie, that and apparently we were best friends when we were like three, and that means that we still are in Charlie and Billy's mind.

"Five on the dot, we have to be there before six." He says gruffly over his cup of coffee. We sit in silence for ten minutes before he has to leave for work. "Have a good day at school kid, see you tonight." He says, kissing me on the head and walking out the door.

I throw on jeans, black chucks, and a black v-neck t-shirt with a white camisole underneath before brushing out my hair and pulling it back into a lose ponytail that sits in the middle of the back of my head. Light eyeliner and a little mascara for the face and I was out the door and in my truck heading to school.

"Hey Bella!" Mike yells before I am even out of my truck.

"Mike." I nod politely, hoping to end the conversation before it even starts.

"Got any plans tonight?" He asks flirtatiously.

"Yeah, going to a party on the rez, why?" I ask shoving the truck door shut and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"I was planning on getting a few people together for a party sort of thing, booze, music, food, all the good makings of a great party." He says excited.

"Oh, well I already have plans for a party soo… thanks for the offer I guess?" I say, hoping to drop the topic.

"Think about it, it will be a lot more exciting at my place than the rez, they are so boring with parties." He says in a last ditch effort to convince me, even though the parties in La Push are insane and a lot more intense than any of the dumb high school parties.

"Okay Mike." I say before walking toward the school once the bell chimes.

The school day went by fast, lots of talk about Mike's "rager" party during class. People planning what to wear, who to dance with, who to hook up with, Jessica kept talking about how determined she is to get Mike back tonight. I never understood her obsession with him. I mean he is a greasy creep in my opinion. Who has no class, or ambition, then again the two of them are perfect for each other!

I can see them making cute poster child babies, having a house with a white picket fence, Jessica as a stay at home mom selling Avon and hosting book clubs, Mike working a dead end nine to five job at some advertising agency or something where all he does is try to get a promotion. It just sounds like the perfect fifties sitcom the more you think about it, but then again that is the nature of Forks, we live here and stay here, that's why my mom left, that's why I am leaving as soon as possible.

I get home around three, giving me two hours to do my homework, get Jake's present ready for the party, and make sure I am all ready to go, which I pretty much did before school. I plug my headphones into my ears and turn the volume up as loud as it goes blasting my newest obsession song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. I know it's an old song but I can connect with it, it reminds me of me right now.

All that I have to do for homework is a few math problems, the chapters for English, which I will do right before bed. I sing to myself as I work through the five assigned Factoring problems for my Algebra 2 class which takes only fifteen or so minute, the rest is make up stuff I will work on tomorrow, I have a whole schedule in my head of everything to get done this weekend.

By four Charlie is through the door taking off his work boots, belt, and gun holster. He unloads the gun locking them separated in the drawer by the front door like he has done since I was a baby. When he enters the living room I am kneeling by the coffee table putting the last few pieces of tape on Jake's present we bought him, well Charlie did, I just get to take some credit for it. He picked out a heavy duty motorcycle helmet, Jake's dad Billy bought him a motorcycle for his birthday and the cop in my dad thought that a helmet would be the best idea for a gift. I just hope he gets the bike first, otherwise ours is a sketchy tip off.

"Hey kid, thanks for wrapping that, I am not so good with those things." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"I know dad, last Christmas showed it all." I say, laughing a little.

"Yeah well whatever." He says in mock defense, before going to grab a Rainier from the fridge "You gonna be ready in an hour?" He asks as he slouches down in his chair looking beat.

"Yeah, just gotta change my clothes and recheck my hair. My homework is done, I am about to work on the kitchen and get that mess cleaned up, and I will do more stuff tomorrow, other than that I will be all set." I say confidently. It feels nice to have a sense of purpose, a drive again. I can tell Charlie is trying to hide the surprise in his face.

"Well I have to say, I am proud of you Bells, this week you have made a lot of effort." He says after he recovers.

"Thanks Dad, I am really trying. My life isn't over because they left, if anything I might be better off without them here." I say without really thinking. Is it true that I miss them? Yes. However sometimes the ones you want are not the ones you need. Plus, they left me, so they don't want me around ,so why would I pine after them? I have to say I am just as shocked as Charlie is by this statement. I am also pleasantly surprised when the gaping hole doesn't open just by thinking about them. Maybe I am getting better?

"Well alright." He says, trying not to make a big deal of what I just said in case I freak out by his overreaction. I nod and rise to my feet before entering the kitchen.

It takes me thirty minutes to get everything clean, put away, and disinfected. I can tell Charlie has had many failed attempts at cooking over the past few weeks, maybe even months. The dishes were kept up with for the most part, same with the trash, but the groceries were all over the counter, the stove was caked with splattered food, the fridge was packed with spoiled leftovers and other foods.

After the kitchen was back to its original standings I head upstairs to my room, which is also very unkempt, clothes in piles everywhere, crumbs and dust bunnies all over the floor. How had I not seen this mess before? Was I that out of it that my own OCD didn't freak out by this trash heap?

I shake my head and go to the bathroom, which is surprisingly tidy. I quickly brush my teeth to get fresh breathe, brush out my hair and pin it to the side for a fancier look. I clean up and reapply my make-up so it looks good and not like I had a long day. When I am satisfied with my face and hair I go in my room and check my clothes to make sure this is what I want to wear out tonight. I decide to grab my old leather jacket since it will be chilly tonight but other than that I leave what I am wearing alone and head downstairs.

"Dad, you ready to go?" I ask when I reach the bottom of the stairs, surprisingly without falling.

"Yeah, don't forget the gift." He says before grabbing the cruiser keys and holding the door open for me.

"Thank you sir!" I say in mock politeness.

"You are very welcome Madame." He replies. We climb in the car and start the drive to first beach. It isn't too far away, but it isn't just down the road either. When we do arrive it is just before five thirty. I see Billy lighting coals for the barbeque, Paul setting logs for seats, Embry attempting to start a bon fire in the middle of the circle of seat Paul was setting, and Sam looking drop dead gorgeous, parking cars for some of the other people who drove here. After parking the Clearwater's van he jogs over to us.

"Chief Swan, mind if I move the cruiser over there? I will bring it too you when you are ready to go, we are trying to keep the cars all in one place out of the way." He says politely. Charlie nods and hands him the keys before walking over toward where Billy is failing at starting the grill.

We lock eyes for a minute before he winks at me and walks to drive the car away. Blushing I turn to see if there is anything I can do to help. I go and help Seth who had started setting out different side dishes and condiments out for the food. When Sam returns from dropping the car off he has my coat and the present in hand which he makes a bee line towards me to give me.

"Thanks" I say awkwardly, staring at him again. I get lost in his deep brown eyes. I snap out of it when he starts talking and throw my jacket on.

"Anytime." He says intensely before going to help a still struggling Embry with the fire. Everything is set just in time for when Jake and Leah are riding up, without helmets. The surprised look on his face is priceless, he switches from confusion, to frozen, to thrill all in five seconds.

"Oh my god guys!" he yells and turns toward Leah who is grinning ear to ear. He grabs her and kisses her quickly before running over and greeting everyone. I guess the two of them are a thing now?

"Hey Bella, I'm surprised to see you here." He says almost bitterly.

"Yeah well, it's high time I get out of the house. I was starting to turn into some creepy cat lady." I joke catching eyes with Sam from across the beach.

"Good, we were starting to worry about you." He says, focusing more on the food that we approached.

"Yeah well I have had some inspiration lately." I say, looking away from Sam, blushing deeply. I look back to see Jake looking at Sam almost smugly. I get some food, Jake piles on a lot of food, like a hell of a lot and we make our way to the bon fire with our burgers.

"So you and Leah?" I ask nosily. He blushes and smiles to himself.

"Yeah, it kind of just hit us, like the world stopped." He says looking at her intensely. Like the rest of the world could disappear, but he wouldn't know it because of her. I can't help but think of Sam when I think about what he said.

"Well good for you." I say choosing to sit on a different log so he can sit with her.

"Hey Bella, mind if I sit here?" I hear from behind me. I know the voice anywhere. I just nod to myself and make a little room next to me.

"Hey Sam." I say shyly, not sure how to talk to him, flashes of different dreams I have had recently keep popping in my head to the point where all I can think about is kissing him… and other stuff…

"How are you?" he asks casually. Just at the sound of my voice my heart rate picks up and a nasty blush makes its way to my cheeks.

"Fine." I say in between bites of my food. I look to see that he too has piled a mountain of food on his plate. "It's a wonder there is any food left with the way you boys are eating!" I say incredulously.

"Billy always makes sure there is enough for us." He says while chuckling, gesturing towards the table piled high with food.

"Well that's nice of him." I say, watching the way his tongue catches a bit of the ketchup that dripped from his burger.

"Mhm, damn that man knows how to grill." He says moaning around his burger. My mind thinks back to the dream I had last night, the one of Sam with his head between my legs, licking and sucking me into oblivion, making the same noises that he was currently making for that burger right there.

"You okay Isabella?" Sam asks huskily, almost as if he knows where my mind has wandered.

"Uhm, yeah." I say, rubbing my legs together trying to get some friction… or to calm down.

"PRESENT TIME!" Billy yells just when Sam is going to comment back. I see Jake's face lighten up as he runs to where we all piled the gifts we brought. He opens them fast, barely even registering what he is opening. Before long there is a laptop from all the rez guys, they pitched in together to buy it for him, the helmet from Charlie and I, some clothes and such from his Aunt, and other cheesy "I am your friend and had to get something for you even though I am pretty much broke right now" gifts like gift cards, socks, movies, video games.

Before long we are all sitting quietly around the bon fire telling stories. Billy tells the story of the Cold Ones and the Wolves, a story that I have heard before, but the way he tells it, with the passion and truth behind his words, it makes me want to believe… well half of it is true, but a human turning into a wolf is a stretch, even for this world. I can see Sam gauging my reaction through the whole story, as if seeing if I will get scared or something.

He is the oddest man I think I have ever encountered in my life. One day he is totally confident, sweet, insightful, and encouraging and the next he is nervous, shy, scared, timid, and cautious. As for my feelings, I want to stay away, I love Edward… I love Edward…. I love Edward…. At least I thought I still did.

**Well there you have it! Bella is starting to realize some of the potential between her and Sam! Please leave me a review!**

**3**

**EriePooh**


	6. The truth pt1

**Don't kill me! I know it's been a while since I updated. I have had a lot of personal stuff going on and a horrid case of writers block, but here you go! Enjoy!**

Its Christmas time again, it doesn't feel like it though. Charlie still talks to me like I could break down at any minute. I've been spending a lot of time down at the Rez with Jake and Leah. We have all become really close. I still have nightmares every night well some of them are good dreams… really good dreams… really confusing good dreams… more dreams about me and Sam together. Us being TOGETHER together, us having children, our wedding, and the really confusing part is I wake up wishing it was real.

My bad dreams are no longer about Edward leaving me, I have come to terms with that, now it has morphed into him killing me, or Victoria getting me. It seems as if I have grown a fear of Vampires, which is probably a good thing. Oddly they always end with the same wolf saving me.

Anyway, my mom and Phil are coming to visit us from Florida, which will be awkward as anything. Charlie and my mom haven't seen each other since their divorce settlement almost fifteen years ago. I mean they've talked but face to face, nope! So this should be a VERY interesting Christmas.

"Hey Bella when did Renee say she was going to be here?" Charlie asks nervously. Its two hours until I am leaving to pick her up. Then we are decorating our Christmas tree and doing cheesy family stuff. It should be interesting.

"I am leaving in two hours. I am leaving now to run to a few stores, I need to get a few things before mom gets here and then Jake is going with me so I don't have to drive all the way to SeaTac by myself." I say putting the last few of the dishes in the sink.

"Oh, okay, I would have gone with you." He says as he slips his belt on to finish his uniform.

"Dad, she just told us two days ago that she was coming and you have to work. Its fine really, you can be the one to drive the few hours to take her back to the airport when she leaves." I say teasingly.

"I think I'll pass, if it comes to that I will pay a cab." He says chuckling and loading his gun and holstering it.

"When will you be home tonight? Need to see how much food to make, Jake and Leah are staying for dinner, maybe some of the other guys, thought we could have our Christmas get together before the crazy of the season starts."

"No, they got me working a double tonight, you guys have fun, make sure you clean up when you're done. Oh and be careful, there have been a lot of rabid bear attacks in the woods, stay close to the main roads and no random hikes." He says before kissing me on the fore head and leaving out the front door. He is a lot more affectionate now that he is afraid I am going to kill myself or something. I throw on my chucks and head towards the Rez.

I pull into Jake's and see Billy and Sam standing out on the porch. "Hey Billy, Sam, is Jake in?" I ask nervously my eyes not leaving Sam. He's wearing jeans and a black v neck t-shirt, a very slimming look, the shirt showed off his big muscular arms.

"He had an emergency and had to leave, he asked if I minded going with you." Sam said smoothly.

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem." I say awkwardly. "Well we should head out before we get caught in bad traffic." I say a little stronger than before, but still feeling a little awkward, yet excited.

"Good plan, I'll see you later Sir." Sam says shaking Billy's hand and following me to the beast. "Any chance we could take my car?" He asks looking funny at my baby.

"What's wrong with taking big red? She could make the trip!" I say defensively.

"I'm sure she could, however it would be a lot cheaper in gas if we took my car. It has better mileage." He says calmly with a smirk on his face. For once it wasn't about safety, or style, but smarts.

"Okay fine." I say pouting. "Only because it makes sense." I say pointing my finger at him. He just chuckles and leads the way to his 97 Nissan Maxima and opens the passenger side door for me.

"Well thank you sir!" I say sweetly

"Any time Madame." He winks at me before closing the door and jogging to the other side. I giggle and roll my eyes.

"So I figure we can stop in Port Angeles to eat something and get gas and switch driving then we can drive the rest of the way, same way back too. Though my mom or Phil might be willing to drive… if you don't mind other people driving your car, I mean I know some people are against others driving their cars and-"

"Bella!" Sam says, stopping my nervous rambling. "The plan sounds fine, however I don't mind driving both ways. It's not that far." He says amused

"We'll play it by ear then." I say getting comfortable in my seat.

"What kind of music do you like? I have a mix of everything but you can take over if you want." He says after we get going down the road toward the freeway.

"Uhm, I'm into everything too so I will just skip what I don't like." I say feeling a lot less awkward than I thought I would.

"Sounds good, so how is everything going? We haven't talked much since that day at your school."

"Good, really good actually. I got caught up in all my classes and even ahead in a few, Charlie and I are closer than ever. That's pretty much it" I say flipping through a few songs on his Ipod and settling on _Iris_ by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"I'm proud of you honey, that is a lot better than you were a month ago." I blush slightly at him calling me honey.

"Thanks.." I say, toying with the hem of my shirt. He nods in agreement before letting a comfortable silence set upon us. I can feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep.

I woke up when we got to Port Angeles. Sam woke me gently to tell me we were stopping. "I hope you are okay with Taco Bell, it's fast and cheap and damn good." He says offering is hand to help me out of the car.

"Perfectly fine with me, it's one of my favorites." I say stifling a yawn, the effects of sleep not yet warring off. " I guess I was tired." I say sheepishly.

"I guess so, you seemed pretty peaceful over there."

"It's the best sleep I've had in a while actually, for once I didn't dream." I say in shock.

"You usually have bad dreams?" He questions as we get in the long line at the counter.

"Every night I have a dream about Edward or Victoria getting to me but a large black wolf saves me."

"Victoria?" He asks severely confused.

"Uhm that's a long story.. I can't really tell you." I say, hoping he lets it go.

"If it has to do with vampires you can tell me, I already know." He says casually. I feel my heart rate rise. How does he know? Is he one too? That can't be, he is warm, hot even. Before I can comment it is our turn to order.

"Bella? What do you want to eat?" He asks

"Uh… number ten." I say, after a few minutes Sam has paid… much to my chagrin, and we get our food. I lead the way to a table away from a lot of the many customers in the restaurant.

"How the hell do you know about vampires?" I ask harshly, I decide to go against playing dumb and see what he means.

"It's a long story Bella, one we probably shouldn't have here, in front of all these people." He says coolly.

"Look Sam, I am not the one who brought that up you are. You owe me an explanation!" I snap. "And I will not have you tell me no because of my protection or any bull shit like that."

"Bella, I promise to always be honest with you, I will tell you.. just not here. This is not the place."

"Fine, in the car, after we eat." I say sternly. He nods in agreement. I begin eating my food quickly. Too quickly, my stomach is killing me after we are done.

"That may be the most I have eaten in months." I say as we make our way to the car. We get in and begin driving, deciding he better take the rest of the way there. We make a stop for gas then continue on our way. "Okay, now spill!" I demand.

"You have to promise not to freak out." He says nervously.

"Seriously, I dated a vampire Sam, just tell me."

"That wolf in your dreams… he's me." He says so quickly I almost don't hear him.

"Is this some sort of joke Sam?" I ask hurt and pissed.

"No Bella it's not. I promised you I would be honest and I am. Jake, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, and Me are all cursed. There is a legend in our tribe that we are one with the wolf, and the wolves will protect us from the cold ones. Well Bella, I am one of the wolves, and the cold ones are the Vampires." He says in complete sincerity.

"So you are telling me, that you, and all my best friends transform into giant vampire slaying wolves…" I start. "And you aren't lying…" I continue. He nods, almost annoyed and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Stay in the car Bella." He says as he exits and walks to the tree line and takes off his clothes, all I can see are his firm muscles on his arms and torso. Next thing I know he starts shaking violently and erupts into a large black wolf. The same wolf who saves me in my dreams.

"Holy Shit!" I say, not necessarily scared, but surprised… and a little creeped. Five minutes later Sam climbs back into the car fully dressed and human, as if nothing ever happened.

**I hope you all liked it, please leave a review! Have a wonderful time till we meet again! **

**3 EriePooh**


End file.
